


adzuki after dark 1 deep conections xxxx

by Pyrodarknessanny



Series: Pissant Federation [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny
Summary: Adzuki and Garbo get to fully enjoy each others company  for a while.a short that is really just a sex scene  on its own.this may find its way into the main story  in which case I'll delete the stand alone but for now  enjoy.
Relationships: adzuki garbo
Series: Pissant Federation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	adzuki after dark 1 deep conections xxxx

Adzuki lay on the floor of the control deck beside her station monitoring the journeys progress had become even more of a meaningless task since the ships AI had been back online . nothing ever happened out in these deep vacant stretches of space.   
  
bouncing her foot off of her knee she let out a sigh if only something would happen to help pass the boredom of this shift.  
  
as tho on que Garbo had entered the control deck the shorter muscular irken had come bearing refreshments . hearing the sound of the sliding doors open and close Adzuki stopped fidgeting to see who had approached her the feathery tips of her antenna flexed as the idea occurred to her.  
no one else was due to come up there she thought , it would be the perfect break in the mundane task.  
  
Garbo looks about the room when he noticed that no one was at any of the stations , perhaps he had missed her he thought disappointed to see the room empty he was about to leave with the drinks in hand when a sultry voice called out to him from down low.   
sure enough Adzuki was there splayed out on the floor and giving him that look of yearning.  
  
Adzuki: you’re not leaving already?  
  
she sang out lustfully her words accented by a seductive chirp. When that high pitched sound hit his ears he felt his knees grow weak as the heat in his loins grew it had been a while since she had been in one of those moods this time he wasn’t going to waste it.  
  
Garbo: what are you doing on the floor my tallest ?  
Adzuki: it’s just more comfortable down here you know.  
  
stretching out her body the ruby eyed alate arched her back , flicking her wings to waft the natural perfume of her desires her mate smiled he could already tell by the notes of the voice that she wanted him, still he appreciated the little rituals she would preform to invite him to her when they were alone like this. 

Placing the drinks down on the flat surface of the control deck he made his approach as he drew nearer Adzuki extended her arm in a gesture signalling that she wanted a had to get up.   
to his surprise however as he reached for her claw Adzuki grabbed his arm and yanked him down into a heap on top of her.   
  
as he lay there , with her beneath him Adzuki wrapped her limbs around him , holding him to her , her clawed hands firmly grasping his muscular shoulders , her legs crossed over his hips the warmth of her embrace enticing him further. Moving her claws slowly down his back she whispered to him.   
  
Adzuki: I need to feel you … … inside me.

Her hot breath against his neck sent a shiver of delight down his spine. Now that she given him the order it was his turn to take command lifting her shirt to expose her toned belly then running his claws down the contours of her body to her hips as he unfastened her belt. As he slid down her jeans to access her supple pussy she let out an amorous chirp.  
  
as he rubber her clit with one claw the shorter irken fumbled about this this own attire eager to fulfill her request. Slipping out his throbbing erection he groaned softly as he prepared himself to penetrate her soft inviting flesh. Grinding himself back and forth against her moist labia and clit.  
  
Adzuki chirped begging for his aedeagus flexing her hips to meet him as he poisoned himself.  
letting out a pleasured moan as the length of his member dove deep inside her. Her claws curled in as he proceeded to thrust their hips grinding together as she sang for him.   
  
extending his robotic pak legs for extra leverage Garbo lent back flexing his aedeagus in such away that it he could stimulate multiple pleasure points at once , it was an idea he had wanted to try out for a while now but up until this point his mate had not been in the receptive mood.  
  
when he flexed and curled inside her Adzuki squealed at the intensity of the pleasure her whole body reacting as she came to orgasm. 

Knowing her appetite would not be satisfied so easily Garbo gleefully continued to please her with this new love making technique admiring the way she moved beneath him as she chirped his name wanting more of his passion , his love. This was all he ever wanted to please her, to make her feel fulfilled.  
  
finding this position quite favourable their copulation had lasted well over an hour with the gentle grinding of their hips combined with his skilful manipulation of his prehensile organ.

  
he delighted in the faces she would make as she came arching her back and tightening her kegels around him holding him firmly in place stimulating his member with each contraction it made his eyes flutter as groans of pleasure escaped his lips. 

Adzuki had been working on her own special trick it seemed , the strength of her grip took him by surprise at first but the sensation it created was divine bringing him closer to climax with every stroke.  
  
this encounter had been more than just another passionate romp. he could see it in her eyes , as she felt the beating of his heart from inside her own body as he brought her to orgasm once more.

Their connection ran deep, lost in that moment of perfect union their very souls intertwined Garbo reached his climax letting out a deep pleasured grunt as he came filling her with the hot sticky fluids of his burning passion. 

Spent he gazed down upon the radiant beauty of his goddess a look of drunken enamourment plastered across his face. Reaching for his arms once more Adzuki pulled him forward holding him close to her chest as they both caught their breaths her arms wrapped tenderly around him.  
  
  
  



End file.
